Not The Plan
by MiaMustang
Summary: ItachixOC, lemon in it.


Name: Sin Yakuza

Age: 19

Looks: In my journal black girl

Past: she came to the Akastuki team early and is the second highest person in the team, she's the presidents student of the akastuki team. She killed her entire family very young. Deidra and Tobi stare at her alot when she's in the shower. Since she's the second girl in the team. She's very nice to Itachi, no matter what he wants she tries and does it.

Personality: bossy,shy,curses alot, having fun,and very stuborn.

* * *

Not the Plan

I sighed lightly while I waited for Itachi to come back from talking to Pain though it would take a while since Pain was one to drag things on sometimes. I looked over at dresser then looked over to the bathroom not really knowing what else to look at since this was a temporary hideout until we moved to where ever was next. Why did he have to be late?! I wanted him now...in here with me.

I perked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and I sat up quickly on the bed and messed with my black silky curled locks for a moment. I then fixed my dark grey eyes on the door as the footsteps came closer and closer. I think I could feel my heart wanting to just come out of my chest. For once if Itachi was free we would be able to spend sometime together since we haven't had much time always going after the Bijuu and such.

The door opened and I saw the love of my life walk in with a bit of an irritated expression on his face which soon left him and was replaced with a smile. I always seemed to be able to make him smile without even trying much except I had to try really hard when I first met him. He was so closed up it was hard to try to get him to say more then two words.

"Itachi what was that Leader-sama wanted?" I asked him as I stood up and walked over to him looking into his black eyes that I found myself to get lost in many times only to be brought back to reality by his lips on mine.

"He just wanted to tell us what tailed beast would be our target next," Itachi said to me as he looked down at me with the faint smile on his lips while he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "It was pretty pointless but I'm not going to complain since he gave us two days to relax and recover."

"Sweet," I said to him before I leaned up and pecked his lips lightly and he smiled lightly as he pecked my lips back.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room so we could go on with what we had planned for today. I smiled brightly up at him as we walked down the unusually quiet hallway of the lair. It was usually loud especially since Hidan would be bitching everyday and hour whenever he was here. I know he's here just shockingly quiet...which was scary.

They were just resting up or preparing for their next individual targets they had with their partner. Itachi squeezed my hand slightly and I looked up at him before I leaned against his shoulder resting my head there, sighing happily to myself. He was my everything and I would do anything for him if possible, hell I would die for him. I looked up at his onyx eyes before I got on my toes for a moment and pecked his cheek softly making him look at me.

"I love you," I said to him in a loving tone as I smiled brightly before we stepped out of the lair.

"I love you too Sin," Itachi said to me as we walked through the forest until we hit the path. "Ready for the small festival?"

I nodded vigorously at him before I let go of his hand before I darted off ahead towards the town since the lights could already be seen from where they were. I was glad to have a couple days off since we needed to spend time alone together and such. We barely had the time for it ever since two months ago.

I shouted out in surprise when I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me in the air before I was spun around in the air while I laughed happily seeing Itachi smirking up at me. Itachi laughed lightly as I started to feel a bit nauseas and he put me down so I was facing him before he pecked my lips lightly.

"Come on now or we'll never reach the festival Sin," Itachi said in a low tone making me feel like melting as I nodded at him slowly.

"Alright...neh," I said before I stuck my tongue out at him and ran towards the small village smiling as the afternoon light hit my dark skin. "Hurry up slowpoke!"

I heard Itachi growl a bit behind me as I ran faster before I knew it Itachi was directly behind me while I started to laugh trying to stay out of his reach. I always seemed to have fun when I made Itachi chase after me like on that day we got together. I had made him chase me after _hours_ of annoying him to tell me who he likes, because of my curiosity since I was a young teenager with hormones that demanded that I knew everything about my crush.

When we arrived at the village everyone was happily walking down the streets in colorful kimonos and yakutas while me and Itachi just walked down the streets in regular ninja attire without our Akatsuki cloaks. It felt good to be able to walk around without those things on, they brought so much unnecessary attention and it was annoying as hell when it did.

"Itachi! I want cotton candy!" I said to him in a childish way that made him smile down at me before he shook his head chuckling lightly. "Pwease?"

"Fine...pay for yourself though," He said to me and I gasped at him before I smacked his arm.

"Dammit that's mean Itachi!" I said to him pouting at him and he just grinned lightly before he looked away from me and walked towards the guy selling cotton candy.

"I wasn't serious my Sin," Itachi said as he walked back with two blue cotton candies in his hands and handed me one.

"Still your face sometimes makes it hard to read so I can barely tell when the hell serious or your joking," I said before I took a large chunk off my cotton candy and ate it.

"You never were the observant one," came Itachi's voice to my ears.

"Itachi!"

The time me and Itachi had spent tonight was the best one we've had in ages and I loved it. I hoped Itachi loved it just as much as I did. Though he at the moment looked a bit like a child since he was also having fun and didn't have his guard up like he does most of the time or whenever he's watching me so I wouldn't get into trouble...yes I admit I can be a bit of a troublemaker but I DON'T start them.

Itachi walked me through the entrance of the lair smiling while I giggled as I retold parts of the night that I liked. Since Itachi nearly went into the lady's room while looking for me because I was gone for a good five minutes. I wanted to slap at that moment but his reaction when he found out that he had walked into the lady's room was priceless until I kicked him out.

I smiled up at Itachi since I had adored the time we spent together and that we would be able to do it again tomorrow…or maybe just rest. I don't know all I know is that as long as I was with Itachi I would be fine, perfectly fine.

| | 3rd Person's view | |

Sin looked up at Itachi with a smile on her face as he led her back to their room but he stopped before they entered the room making her give Itachi a questioning look. Itachi smirked down at her before he leaned down wrapping his arms slowly around her small waist, he used his index finger and lifted her chin up and then crashed his lips on hers. Sin closed her eyes halfway as she kissed him back deeply placing her hands on his chest while Itachi caressed her lips softly with his.

He pulled away from the kiss and he looked at her black eyes and she smiled up at him as she licked her lips lightly. Itachi smiled lightly as he brought one hand up and gently stroked her soft cheek with his thumb as he leaned down a bit more. Sin leaned up meeting him halfway and kissed him again pressing herself against his chest but Itachi pulled away again making her let out a soft whine.

"Itachi…" Sin whined softly to him but he simply smirked at her before he reached behind him and opened the door before he pulled her inside with him by the waist. "What are you planning?"

Itachi simply smirked at the question as he closed the door and locked it as he looked at her with his onyx eyes that were filled with lust. Sin felt a pleasurable shiver go up her spine when she saw the look in his eyes not having ever seen Itachi like this. He walked towards her slowly as he looked her up and down making her back up until she fell over on the bed.

Sin let out a small gasp before she looked to see Itachi hovering over her and she smiled. Itachi lowered his head to her lips and he kissed them ever so gently before he started to trail them down to her jaw line to her neck. He searched for a moment around her neck looking for a specific spot licking and nipping around until he heard a moaned escape Sin's lips. Sin blushed darkly as she felt him smile against her sensitive skin and she moaned loudly when he started to suck on that one spot.

"Itachi…" She moaned softly as she brought her hand to his head and held him to that spot before she let his hair out of the ponytail.

Itachi continued to suck on her neck while he trailed his hands over her body and he then started to unzip her sweater and he took it off flinging it somewhere in the room. Sin to blinded by the pleasure from Itachi just sucking and biting her neck didn't even notice when Itachi unbuttoned her shirt. She moaned his name when he squeezed her breasts and she arched her back slightly.

Itachi started to trailed his lips down her soft dark skin down to her chest and kissed around her bra line before he reached behind her while he back was arched and unclipped her bra. Sin blushed when she felt her chest get fully exposed to him and she then tugged at his shirt.

"Come on it's only fair," She said to him in a shy voice as she looked at his eyes and then she pulled the shirt off.

She looked at his firm chest as she trailed her hands over it in a sensual manner earning a groan from Itachi. She gave a light smirked as she looked up at him and she planted her lips on his chest trailing kisses down it, flipping them over. Sin looked down at him for a moment before she attacked his chest again with kisses and love bites earning herself more groans from him. She shouted his name sharply though when he started to massage her breasts in a circular manner. He brought her up a bit so her chest was near his face before he took one breast into his mouth and started to lightly suck on it.

Sin threw her head back as she moaned Itachi's name lustfully and she felt her body heat up a bit from the pleasure. She grinded her hips against his and she heard him groaned louder. His hand trailed smoothly down her thigh then up under her skirt, he traced it over her underwear receiving a shiver from Sin.

"Are you sure you want to go on love?" Itachi asked her since he didn't want to force it on her incase she wasn't ready for this.

"Yes…please Itachi," Sin moaned quietly as Itachi continued to massage her thigh, every part of her he touched felt like it was on fire.

Itachi nodded at her quietly before he continued to kiss her lips slipping his tongue into her mouth without permission. She moaned into the kiss as Itachi flicked his tongue against hers before she tried to fight for dominance but easily lost against him. After removing the rest of their clothing so they were only in their underwear.

Sin blushed as Itachi started to kiss down from her neck nipping and licking down to her stomach making her shiver. His lips seemed to leave a burning trail and she felt the desire for more as he went lower. Itachi looked up seductively at her before he bite her black panties and pulled them down her legs. Sin panted slightly even though he wasn't doing anything just yet.

Itachi looked at her for a moment before he spread her legs slowly and lower his head to her warmth. Sin's back arched when she felt his tongue lick over her entrance and she moaned his name heatedly. Itachi smirked at the reaction he got from her and he looked at Sin.

"You liked that?" Itachi asked her huskily and Sin panting lightly nodded at him.

"Please Itachi I want more," Sin said to him as she blushed heavily.

She then shouted his name out when she felt his tongue slip inside of her tight warmth as Itachi held her legs in place so she wouldn't close them. She arched her back more and moaned throwing her head from side to side, panting more. She never knew that pleasure could feel that good.

"Itachi!" She moaned as she bucked her hips while he stretched his tongue in further licking her warm walls.

Itachi continued to lick her up inside until he felt liquid come down on his tongue and he smirked before licking it up. He pulled away from it with a small string of saliva connecting before it broke. He went up to her and smirked at her panting face. Sin felt tingles rush through her body after she had released and she was craving more from him.

"Do you want more?" Itachi asked her still wanting to be sure with her if she wanted it or not.

"Dammit Itachi just fuck me!" Sin moaned at him but half of it came out as a shout.

Itachi shook his head as he smirked at her before he took off his boxers. Sin looked at his member for a moment since she was starting to think it would be painful when he entered her. Itachi as though he sensed her distress a bit he caressed her body lightly with his hands as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't worry it will only hurt for a moment then get better," Itachi said to her as he pressed his tip a bit harder against her entrance making it go inside.

Sin moaned loudly as she nodded at him and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply slipping her tongue into his mouth. She whimpered lightly when she felt something larger started to slowly slip inside of her. She arched her back a bit when Itachi had filled her completely and pulled away from the kiss.

He looked at her with a questioning look before Sin moved her hips wanting him to continue and Itachi obliged without hesitation. He started to pull out before he thrusted back inside of her slowly groaning lightly at how tight and hot she felt. Sin moaned louder and louder the faster Itachi started to go and she wrapped her legs around his waist to create more friction between them.

She felt him pulse inside of her as Itachi started to pick up the pace and she moaned loudly pressing her breasts against his chest as Itachi moaned Sin's name. She could feel the heat in her stomach start to build up as she moved most with his thrusts. Itachi was starting to feel the same as he sucked on her neck leaving another mark to join the many that he had already made on her.

He massaged and squeezed her breasts making her moaned more as the temperature in the room seemed to rise though it was their body's temperature that was going up. Sin bucked her hips slightly as she moved faster before she felt something within her started to over build.

"Itachi…ahhh…I-I'm clo--!" Sin couldn't finish her sentence and broke it off with a loud moan as she arched her back.

Itachi shivered as he felt her constrict his member until he felt her release her warm fluids on him. He continued to ram in and out of her still not satisfied just yet as he tried to aim for a specific spot within her. Sin was moaning and shouting Itachi's name again as she felt another orgasm build up within her and she then screamed his name when he hit a spot that made her feel like she was on fire. Itachi moaned loudly as he felt her tighten around him again before he felt the fluids trickle down on his hard member.

He shouted Sin's name as he cummed heavily inside of her releasing his seeds. Sin screamed his name again as she arched her back and Itachi bit her neck harshly leaving a deep mark as he rode out their climaxes. Sin panted loudly and shivered as Itachi pulled out of her and she pulled his face to hers kissing his lips softly and sweetly.

"I love you my Sin," Itachi said to her and she smiled at him tiredly before he pecked his lips a few times.

"I…I love you too Itachi," She said to him through her panting and they smiled at each other. "You know…this wasn't in the plans for today."

Itachi looked at her and smirked lightly at her as he stroked her hair and laid down next to her. Sin smiled at him as he brought the covers up covering their naked bodies.

"I know…and it won't be part of the plan tomorrow," Itachi said to her and Sin blushed darkly before she kissed him deeply.

One of the many reasons she loved Itachi was that sometimes he could be so unpredictable…in good ways.


End file.
